Sam, Where Are You!
by sammanson21
Summary: Sorry, but i'm bad at summerys. If you like fluffy DXS romance read this!
1. The Tree

Danny flew franticly over Amity Park, looking every which way. He pulled out his cell and dialed her number. As he expected, it rang and rang, then went to voice mail. He didn't bother leaving a message this time. He flew home and grabbed his dad's newest gadget, the Fenton Finder. He typed in Sam's cell phone number and took off to find Sam. "That's weird. It says she's in the park. I flew over the park three times and didn't see her!" Danny said. He followed the Fenton Finder to a tree in the park. He flew under the tree and looked up. Sam was sitting on a branch half way up the tree. Danny flew into the tree and turned back human.

"Hi, Danny," Sam said innocently. "Don't you 'Hi, Danny.' me, Sam! Why haven't you answered your phone all day?!" Danny asked angrily. "I left it at home." Sam said. Danny put his hand in his pocket and dialed Sam's number. 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift started playing from Sam's pocket. "Please don't lie to me Sam. You could have been kidnapped by some crazy ghost for all I know! I've been looking for you all day! I've been worried sick! Do you have any idea how destroyed I would be if I ever lost you?" Danny said franticly. Sam went over and sat on the branch next to Danny. She leaned over and kissed him. "I do now. I'm sorry Danny but I had to do it. I had to see if you felt the same way about me as I do for you." Sam said tenderly and apologetically. "Sam, I had no idea you liked me as more than a friend too. I'm sorry I'm so clueless." Danny said. He slid closer to Sam and kissed her. "It's okay," Sam said.


	2. Bets

Bets

The next day, Danny and Sam walked hand in hand into Casper High. Tucker ran up to them. "Are you two, like, together now?" he asked. "Yep!" Danny and Sam said at the same time. "Yes!!! Do you hear that everybody? It's time to pay up or get paid!" Tucker said. He went down the hall collecting money from students. "Not that I approve of this, but you gotta hand it to him. He sure does know how to make a quick buck."Danny said. "Hey Tucker, if you're gonna profit off of us, we better be getting a cut!"Sam said. "Gotta go!" Tucker said and took off running. "Yeah, you better run!" Sam yelled after him. "Come on Sam, we're gonna be late for Lancer's class!" Danny said, taking her hand and running toward class. They ran in a minute late. "Ah, Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson. You're late." Lancer said. He looked down at Danny and Sam, holding hands. After class, Lancer stopped Sam and Danny and waited for everyone else to leave. He looked at Danny. "I see you and Miss Manson are an item now?" Mr. Lancer asked. Danny nodded and Sam blushed. "If you two will excuse me, I have some money to collect." Lancer said with a smile. "You too?!" Danny said, surprised. "Danny, I think everyone in town had money riding on you two." Lancer said. "I'm gonna kill Tucker!" Sam said angrily. "No, it all wasn't his fault. He just started it. He had no idea it would attract so many people." Lancer said and walked out. "We should go too. Want to go get some Nasty Burger? I'm buying. This offer will self-destruct in five, four…"Danny started counting down. "Sure. You owe me from the last time you didn't have money anyways."Sam said with a smile.


	3. Home

**I don't own DP.**

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" Danny yelled, walking into Fenton Works holding Sam's hand.

"No need to shout honey, I'm in the kitchen. Want a snack?" Maddie asked.

"No thanks. Sam and I just went to the Nasty Burger." Danny answered sitting down on the couch next to Sam. Maddie walked in the living room and noticed Sam.

"Oh, Hi Sweetie!" she said to Sam.

"Hi Mrs. Fenton." said Sam.

"Where's Tucker?" Maddie asked.

"Far away from us, if he knows what's good for him." Danny answered.

"You see, Tucker had this bet going about Danny and me getting together. He went around collecting money right in fron of us." Sam explained.

"Oh, I know all about the bet. What's Tucker's number? He owes Jack and I money." Maddie said.

"Wait, let me get this straight, you guys were in on it too?" Sam asked. Maddie nodded.

"I can't believe this! My own parents! What is this world coming to?! Come on Sam." Danny said, heading to his room.

"Be there in a minute!" Sam said, as Danny sulked to his room.

"Mrs. Fenton, he's pretty upset. Why didn't you say anything to him about the bet?" Sam asked.

"There were rules dear. People partaking in or knew about the bet couldn't say anything to either of you. We also couldn't imply or suggest that the two of you get together. No one was allowed to interfere. Would you explain that to him, please? He won't want to hear it from me. Oh and tell him I'll split the money with the both of you." Maddie said.

"No problem, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said. Sam went up in Danny's room. She knocked lightly.

"If its mom, dad, or Jazz, stay out. If its Sam, come in." Danny said, fuming. Sam went in and shut the door.

"Hey why are you so upset? You weren't mad at Tuck and the other kids. You weren't even mad at Lancer! Why are you so mad now?" Sam asked.

"Because I feel betrayed. My own PARENTS were in on the bet! They made money off of us! Aren't you upset at all?" Danny asked.

"No not really. I don't blame them. Your mom offered to split the money with us. She said that there were rules in the bet. No one was allowed to say anything to either of us. She's sorry." Sam explained.

"Well I guess its all right. We better go downstairs before someone coms up to check on us." Danny said. They went and sat down in the living room across from Maddie again.

"Hey mom, Sam explained everything. Its OK." Danny said.


	4. Of Cuteness and Scrapbooks

_**Hey Everyone! So sorry for not updating! This one goes out to PhantomFreak301, for getting my lazy butt in gear!**_

Sam stayed over Danny's house for a while after school. They sat on the couch and watched a movie. Not long after the movie started, Sam fell asleep. She curled up against Danny and put her head on his shoulder. Danny smiled and put his arm around her. Soon, he too fell asleep. Maddie came up from the lab to make dinner. She walked into the living room to ask if Sam wanted to stay for dinner, but changed her mind when she saw Danny and Sam sleeping contently. Maddie tiptoed out of the room and went upstairs. She knocked softly on Jazz's door.

"Come in!" Jazz yelled from inside her room. Maddie walked into Jazz's room.

"Shush! Don't yell! I want you to see something. It's so cute!" Maddie said. She led Jazz downstairs and into the living room.

"Look!" Maddie whispered. She pointed at the couch. Sam was curled up against Danny with her head on his shoulder. Danny was leaning against Sam with his head resting on hers. They were both sound asleep with sweet, contented smiles on their faces.

"Aww! How cute! I'll be right back! Don't wake them up," Jazz whispered. She tiptoe-ran upstairs and grabbed her camera. She went back by Maddie.

"Wait. Why are you taking their picture? If they find out, they won't be happy," Maddie whispered.

"They won't find out until their wedding day. I'm making a scrap book to give them as a wedding present," Jazz whispered. She turned the flash off and snapped the picture. Maddie was looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Mom, don't look at me like that. You, I, and apparently, the rest of Amity Park, knew that Danny and Sam were destined to be together. Marriage is inevitable," Jazz whispered.


End file.
